1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to navigation systems, and more particularly to wireless navigation systems such as on a Smartphone.
2. Background of Related Art
Natural guidance is known, e.g., as disclosed in NAVTEQ's natural guidance documentation “62d Product Variations Natural Guidance.pdf”, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, the NAVTEQ approach is not ideal.